heliosanctusfandomcom-20200216-history
Tech
MewtwoLucario's Dragonsona. Do NOT use without her permission. And don't steal anything from this page, including coding, content, art, or ideas. Fanart would be appreciated. WIPPITY WIP WIP In no way any other way will do Fly, ride, any weather, nothin' new, in blue Speedin' in a stream, with a sense that no one else can define Floatin' as a cream in a bliss, that you no longer feel time |} Tech is a Night/Rain/Ice/SeaWing hybrid who happens to be a cyborg. Rarely venturing out from her apartment on Wavebreak Street, Silverbay, this internet-loving, professional gamer may look strange to one's eyes. But under that odd exterior is a dragoness who knows that she's a nerd, and is proud to be one. Right through gravity Just right through what Earth planned Right through gravity Right through now, let them loose, oh! Appearance Tall, thin, and exhibiting features from each of her tribes, this dragoness is obviously unusual-looking. A four-way hybrid who's also a cyborg means that she can't and won't blend into a crowd, no matter how hard she tries. Tech is unusually skinny for someone who practically lives off of junk food. "Skinny" isn't even an appropriate term; "bony" is more accurate, as her bones can be seen poking out from under her scales. Tech's small, smooth scales are dark blue, with a lighter shade around the edges. Her thicker, wider underscales are neon green, a stark contrast to her main scale color. Patterned down her scales are dark aqua-colored photophores, which come from her SeaWing genes, and a red circuit pattern that goes from around her eyes to the tip of her tail. Her head is IceWing-like, with a small, dark grey horn at the end of her snout. The tips of her silvery, venom-spewing fangs often poke out of her mouth. Her RainWing ruff and wing membranes are black, with darker red circuits on them. Tech has a ruff of dark silver IceWing spikes on her neck, and matching spikes running down her back and at the end of her tail. Between her talons are black webs, and she has dark grey NightWing horns and claws. Her eyes are an eerie shade of blackish-gold, and they seem to glow in dim light. At the corner of each eye is a small, silver, teardrop-shaped scale, in imitation to the ones that telepathic and soothsaying NightWings have. Her SeaWing-ish neck and torso are encased in dark silver robotic armor. Small, dark purple tubes extend out of the armor and connect it to her other robotic parts, as well as burrowing into the nearby organic parts of her body. On the sides of her neck are dark green gills, and on the underside is a matching dewlap. In the center of her chest is a glowing, dark red core. Tech's right eye is surrounded by dark silver metal, with an opaque red screen stretched over it. Her wings, though not very large, are suited for flight, and resemble those of a RainWing. Along with the circuits, she has whitish-gold star markings on the membranes, which trace the circuits as if trying to capture them. There are also stars which form the shape of several famous constellations, such as the Big Dipper and Leo the Lion. Although her wing membranes are organic, her wing arms themselves are entirely robotic, with dark red cores on the elbows and a single, black, robotic claw at the end of each "finger". Tech's left arm is completely robotic, causing it to become bulkier in comparison to her right one. Her left talon is able to convert into several different things, such as a laser cannon or a mace, as well as produce spiked, mechanical webs between the claws. On the palm is another dark red core, and the claws on this talon can detach themselves from it and form into a semi-holographic screen, which can only be operated by Tech herself. She has robotic armor on her right arm, too, but it only goes from her shoulder to her elbow. Her back right leg is robotic from the knee down, while her back left leg is robotic from the thigh to the knee. Like her left arm, Tech's back right leg can produce spiked, mechanical webs between the claws. On her long, prehensile tail, the armor covers everything before the IceWing tail spikes at the end. Tech generally wears a pitch-black hoodie with a pixelated electric blue lightning bolt on the front, as well as black jeans. When it gets too hot, or if the AC in her apartment breaks down, she'll often don a dark-colored tanktop or one of her cartoon T-shirts, along with a pair of dark blue short jeans or capris pants. She's almost always got her custom-built headphones on her. They are silver and have pixelated electric blue lightning bolts on the sides, much like her black hoodie. Each of the bolts give off a faint glow, which pulses to the beat of the music that Tech's listening to. If she's listening to music, that is. Tech's ears are each pierced once, both in the cartilage, but she hasn't worn earrings since she was a dragonet. On the rare occasions that she'll leave her apartment, Tech will tug a dark grey hat down over her head and place a thick pair of midnight blue sunglasses with black lenses over her eyes. This gives her a suspiciously incognito look, as if she's a criminal trying to prevent someone from turning her in. In reality, though, this getup is just to prevent that accursed giant fireball in the sky (the sun) from shining on her too much. Overall, Tech looks like a bizarre, half-robot, hybrid nerd. But be warned: she has several tricks up her sleeve, and you do NOT want to be at the receiving end of them. Ride through gravity For all that's not falls down Right through anomalies With one worth believin' in, oh! Powers and Abilities Despite having all of the abilities of each of her tribes, Tech prefers to rely on her cyborg powers. The reason for this is, as she puts it, "There's less of them, but they're stronger and cooler." Organic Powers Tech has the basic powers of the four tribes she's a hybrid of. However, they're all WAAAAY weaker than those of the full-blooded dragons. Tech can only breathe fire if she's in warmer climates or really ticked off, and she can only use her frostbreath if she's in colder climates or really upset or stressed. As for her venom, it isn't anywhere near as effective as a RainWing's. It can't melt anything except plants, and even then it can take two to three minutes to burn a hole through. Her camouflage works almost as well as a full-blooded RainWing's, but she normally can't hold it for more than half an hour. Tech can change color depending on her emotions, but if she's really focused on something, she tends to lose conscious control over her scale color. Similarly, her photophores increase and decrease in brightness depending on her current mood; they flash at full brightness when she's really happy or excited, and go out entirely when she's upset. Tech's combination of NightWing and SeaWing genes allows her to see really well in the dark (which is useful, since she barely ever turns on the lights in her room). However, this also causes her eyes to be photophobic; they're very sensitive to light, which is why she wears thick sunglasses when she goes outside. She can breathe underwater like a SeaWing, and is okay at swimming, sort of. (She only knows how to dog paddle.) Without a thick, strong tail, Tech can't swim as fast as organic SeaWings, and being weighed down by robot parts also prohibits her from doing so. Cyborg Powers Tech has a small computer chip in her brain, which allows her to control her armor just by mentally commanding it what to do. Tech's left talon is able to convert itself into several different things. These include a laser cannon, a mace, a battleaxe, and a katana. However, she normally uses those for empty threats; more common forms for her left talon include a key and an ice cream scoop. The claws on her left talon can produce spiked, mechanical webs between each other, as well as detach themselves from it and form into a semi-holographic screen. She can also use the core on her left palm to shoot out a tractor beam. Tech doesn't like flying. Or walking. Or anything of that nature. To get around without actually having to do anything, four long, mechanical, spider-like legs are programmed to shoot out of the back of her armor whenever she wants them to. Professor Beluga originally installed this feature so she could move around while her bones healed, but now she just uses them because she's too dang lazy to walk. She also uses them to tower over people she doesn't like to scare them into not annoying her. Several abilities lie in her cyborg eye. It can shoot lasers, as well as scan and collect information about an object or dragon. Tech can adjust the view distance in this eye at will, similarly to binoculars. She has considered installing X-ray and infrared vision as well, but currently hasn't gotten around to doing so. Like her left talon, Tech can produce spiked, mechanical webs between the claws of her back right leg. Due to being a cyborg, Tech has a high immune system and is able to withstand much pain. Since the robotic armor is literally part of her body, it's waterproof and can change color like her scales, although not according to her mood. However, if the armor is ever removed, Tech will be dead within a few minutes. Skills Tech doesn't really have that many skills, and the few that she does aren't much to write home about. She is extremely smart and has a better-than-average memory, so it's relatively easy for her to remember things. She's also very observant, especially about spelling or grammatical errors. This causes her to come off as a bit of a know-it-all, since she's often quick to point out obvious mistakes and answer questions before anyone else can. While some say that she's a pretty good artist, Tech thinks otherwise. Everything she draws looks like a pile of garbage in her eyes, so she has no idea why she's getting a B average in art class. She doesn't know WHAT to think about her writing skills - when first writing something, she'll think it's alright, but when rereading it later, she tends to regret everything. Tech has yet to get the opinion of someone she personally knows about her writing, since she's worried that they'll find it bizarre and judge her for it. Much like her writing skills, Tech isn't sure what to think about her singing. She claims that she can only sing if she manipulates her voice to match that of the song's original singer. She generally sings along to instrumental music, mimicking the song's instruments and sound effects, and often plays "air instruments" at certain moments. Weaknesses Tech's armor is a blessing, as it's the only reason she's still alive. However, it's also something of a curse. Since it weighs her down, she's not very agile and doesn't have much stamina. She can't run, fly, or swim very fast; in fact, she can only fly for about an hour before getting tired. Tech avoids exercise like the plague, which is why she's not physically blessed and has trouble with heavy lifting. All within the speed of a light that one will fight to command Personality If you don't know her that well, Tech might come off as just some average, introverted, moody teenager. She's very antisocial, preferring to be alone in most situations and not speaking unless you've peaked her interest. Many of her fellow high school students find her as weird or even creepy because of this, so they tend to avoid her. And she's totally okay with that. Tech has a short temper. She's known to get angry or upset over relatively small things, such as a hard math question or not having Wi-Fi. She's also rather sarcastic; ask her a stupid or supposedly obvious question, and chances are she'll roll her eyes, sigh or groan, and give you a shade-filled answer. Quite immaturely, Tech is prone to hissy fits. As in, literally. She tends to hiss when peeved or when people she doesn't like try to talk to her. In private or around her few friends, Tech is the dictionary definition of NERD. She spends most of her free time in her room, doing stuff on her laptop and/or watching TV. Speaking of which, she loves her laptop more than life itself. NEVER touch it. Unless, of course, you somehow actually WANT to lose an arm. Tech cares very deeply about the shows and video games that she likes. She's in the fandoms for almost all of them, and spends about 40% of the time on her laptop doing something related to them. She has thrown a fit at least once for something that has or hasn't happened in them, and she'll literally kill anyone who tries to tell her that they're "just shows" or "just video games". Tech feels more comfortable around her friends than she is around strangers, so she lets more of her true self show when with them. She frequently makes jokes and fandom references around them, even though she knows most of them won't understand what she's talking about. Tech is just as loyal and protective of her friends as she is about her laptop - insult them, and you'll find her katana arm at your throat. Like anyone else, Tech has her awkward side. She's no good at starting conversations, so she'll often just wait for someone else to talk first. She literally doesn't know WHAT flirting sounds like in real-life; that, coupled with the fact that she doesn't want a boyfriend, is why she doesn't have one. Tech generally doesn't care about others' opinions. But when she does, there are multiple possibilities for her reaction. If someone thinks she's great, she'll either play it off like no big deal, or become smug and proud of herself for the rest of the day. If someone thinks she's bad, she'll either ignore them, silently die on the inside, or pretend to be respectful of their opinion while secretly wanting to rip their head off. Describing Tech's more emotional side is rather complicated. She does a great job at hiding the fact that it exists, but it does, and even she's confused by it. Tech only seems to get emotional during "manipulative" tear-jerker moments; she won't shed a tear if the main character or their loved ones die, but breaks down crying if the pet does. She seems to laugh at inappropriate moments, but has a reason for that. During a serious moment, she thinks about something funny to get her mind off of it, and ends up snickering because of how funny it is. Tech is lazy. As in, RainWing-stereotype-lazy. The hybrid LOATHES exercise with a passion, something that her parents are actually kind of bothered by. She doesn't even like walking; she uses her mechanical spider legs to get around most of the time. The hatred of exercise expands to a despise of the outdoors, since she knows that going outside basically just means doing stuff she doesn't like to do. She loves the dark, and sometimes jokingly says that it matches her soul better. Tech knows what she is: a lazy, antisocial cyborg nerd who's addicted to her laptop. She's completely fine with who she is, and doesn't plan on changing. Just maybe ready never, still we do For none is ever better, win or lose it all Beamin' just to be on a path that's set to shatter the grounds Although it's but a dream, but in dreams are where the nevers are found History Tech's life began pretty well for a hybrid such as herself. She was hatched into a rather wealthy family, with her father, Professor Beluga, being a famous scientist, and her mother, Dreamcatcher, a cop. The strange little dragonet was perky and upbeat, loving socialization and playing with lots of friends. A few years later, she gained a little sister: Pixel, who quickly became Tech's best friend and closest family member. Soon, Tech and Pixel started to go to school. While Pixel struggled with most subjects, Tech excelled, quickly rising to the top of her class and still keeping a large social life. Realizing his oldest daughter's potential, Professor Beluga took Tech under his wing, encouraging her to become a scientist just like him. From that point onward, every day after school, Tech and Beluga would conduct experiments together, from pouring strange liquids into test tubes to constructing small robots. Despite having to study for her classes and conduct experiments with her father, Tech still managed to keep a social life. Her friends would frequently come over both during and after she was experimenting, sometimes even helping a little. Tech ended up graduating her first year of school on top of the class, friends and family members looking on with pride. The hybrid hoped that the next semester would be just as good, if not better. But something happened over the summer that changed all of that. Tech was hanging out with some friends on the roof of her apartment building, playing a rather vigorous game of tag. Tech was it, and she decided to go after the group's one SkyWing. The SkyWing, who was somewhat arrogant and overconfident, decided that he might win the game if he jumped over to one of the neighboring buildings. He did just that, but Tech wasn't one to give up. She pursued after him, closing her eyes in confidence as she leaped the gap between the two buildings. Unfortunately, she had mistimed her jump, and ended up falling short, banging her head against the building's fire escape as she fell. She went unconscious, and ended up falling fifteen stories to the alley below. Her friends, horrified, quickly rushed inside and told her parents, who immediately dialed an ambulance. Miraculously, the fall hadn't killed Tech. However, it did break nearly every bone in her body, damage several of her organs, and cause a rather large concussion. She spent a whole year unconscious in intensive care, her family and friends concerned and praying that she would be alright. Sadly, the doctors confessed that there was nothing they could do to help her; one day or another, Tech was going to die a quiet, lonely death. Dreamcatcher and Pixel wept at the sound of this news; her friends mourned her; her SkyWing friend, who blamed himself for all of this, ran away from home and was never seen again. But Professor Beluga refused to let his protégé die like that. He retreated to his lab, tirelessly working all throughout the day and into the night, slowly going mad as his latest project progressed. Five months passed before it was finally complete, but it would be worth it. Beluga knew it would be. The Ice/SeaWing hybrid brought his project to the hospital. He begged the doctors to allow him to use it and save his daughter's life. Knowing that they really didn't have anything to lose, the doctors agreed. They brought the still-unconscious hybrid to the operating room, and Beluga got to work. It took many stressful hours of careful, precise surgery, but Beluga was determined to succeed. After almost an entire day of an uninterrupted operation, he was finished. Tech would never be the same, but that didn't matter to him. He just wanted his daughter back. About a week after the operation, Tech woke up for the first time in an entire year. The first thing she saw was her father looking at her, a look of relief on his face. He explained what had happened to her, and she was horrified. She asked how she was still alive after that incident, and Beluga told her about the operation. He had turned her into a cyborg. Confused and scared of her new body, Tech tried to convince him to change her back. Much to her dismay, Beluga explained that the armor was a life support system; if she was ever un-cyborg-ized, she would die within a few minutes. After hearing this, the dragonet reluctantly accepted her fate as a Night/Rain/Ice/SeaWing cyborg freak. She was allowed to go home a few days later, but her bones would still need to heal. The life-saving operation made the front page news. Reporters started flocking to the apartment, interviewing the bed-ridden cyborg hybrid on her reaction to her new life. The constant attention was too much for Tech; she started to hate dragonkind, even to the extent of her own family. She found everyone annoying in one way or another, and grew colder and more distant. Whenever her friends came to visit her, she'd ignore them until they left or decided to play with Pixel. Slowly, she lost friend after friend, until she had none left. Not even Pixel was a friend to her. It was around this time that she gained a little brother: Code. Tech had finished healing when her fifth hatching day rolled around. Her parents had bought her a laptop, hoping that she would use it for something productive. Oh, how wrong they were. Tech had become incredibly bored while healing, so she really didn't have a lot to do other than watch TV. She had become immersed in several shows, namely a cartoon called Starcatcher Galaxy. Once she figured out how to use her laptop, she looked up websites for the shows she had fallen in love with. When she found them, she also found fansites, and those fansites led to more fansites. Tech became addicted to the internet. She joined many sites for her favorite shows, including an art-sharing website called AnomalousART. She played MMORPGs, and started asking her parents to buy her video games and consoles for them. She became acquainted with internet slang, and learned more about her "fandoms", as she learned they were called. When Tech returned to school, she was a very different dragon. The now-cynical, now-cyborg, now-nerd was a stark contrast to the perky dragonet she used to be. The only shred of her original personality that seemed to remain was her extreme intelligence; it was now, however, accompanied by laziness and procrastination. She started falling slightly behind, putting off her work for "later" and sometimes not even doing the assignments. The only classes she actually cared about were science and tech. It was actually in tech class that she decided to come up with her own logo: a pixelated, electric blue lightning bolt, not too obvious, and just noticeable enough to get by. Tech gained few friends during the new semester, and the ones that she did were other nerds. Most others, including her old friends, leave her alone, shifting their gaze when she walks past. The quiet cyborg is rarely messed with, since the entire school sees her as dangerous and probably easy to lose a fight to. If only they knew about the nerd Tech really is......... Wait, it's better if they don't. Rise and let go Uprise until unbound Keep risin' evermore Let all go, let them loose, oh! Quotes "Hey, if it makes you feel any better, the apocalypse should be coming any day now. Kiss your crush, sell your car, bury your gold!.....You HAVE been buying gold, right?" "How can other people be in only one fandom? I'm literally up to my neck in them!" "Alright, time's up, noobs. Let's do this! PIXEEEEEEEELCYBORRRRRRG!!!!!!!!" "Swag? Pfft. Who needs 'swag' when you can WUMBO?" "You got some kinda problem, buddy? Huh? Huh? Do ya? Do ya? Do ya? DO YA?" "Why throw shade when you can cast eclipses?" "I have approximate knowledge of many things." "I can assure you, for the rest of my life, every time I look back on this, I will personally come over to your house and smack you." "Prepare to be annoyed!" "What am I, a mushroom?!?" "I once spent an entire family vacation curled up in one corner of our hotel room. It was the only place in the whole dang building that had free Wi-Fi." "YOU CAN'T PAUSE DURING AN ONLINE PVP MATCH DANGIT!" "Awww, it's cute that you think I care." "Well you listened to me, ya big stupid!" "Responsibility? KILL IT! KILL IT WITH FIRE!" "My most positive emotion is 'Not Wanting the Planet to Become a Horrifying Dystopian Society'." "Hey, I can still be bugged by incorrect grammar without turning into a Grammar Nazi. By the way, you misspelled 'your' like nine times." "OBEY THE FIST!" "You're a jerk." "GETTTTTTT DUNKED ON!" "Oh COME ON! That guy's a filthy freakin' hacker! No FAIR Capsulémon player has six Sparkly Troopas!" "Shut up a sec, gonna pull a 360 Noscope on this scrub." "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand we're screwed." "Dunno 'bout you, but I'd gladly side with an alien race. Sure, they'd probably put my head in a jar or take my spleen or something, but it'd beat having to put up with everyone else's garbage." "*singing sarcastically* Why won't somebody end my life? I wanna die." "Hey, I didn't wanna do this, but......oh, no, wait, yeah I did. *turns talon into cannon*" "Geez the Wi-Fi here sucks." "Hand over the chocolate bar, and nobody gets hurt. Or don't, I don't care. Either way, I get chocolate." "There's all kinds of things wrong with what you just said." "SON OF A GLITCH!" "See, the problem is, I can't say, 'I love you', because I'm literally incapable of feeling love. 'Not Wanting You to Die' is the highest level on my Scale of Affection." "Y'all are stupid!" "After the world ends, I'm just gonna lift up one headphone and say, 'What?'" "I ain't callin' ya a truther!" "Outta this house! Outta this house!" "WHAT ARE THOOOOOOOOSE?!?" "..........Oh sorry, I was thinking about my OTP finally kissing. What were you saying?" "It's like...I'm like, this emotional little crybaby, but I'm also heartless and have no feelings. You wanna explain how that works? 'Cuz I can't!" "My aesthetic probably has something to do with sloths, the internet, and not giving a dang." "I was summoned by the scent of popcorn." "I'm slowly dying on the inside." Ride and let go In light in which sun drowns Break and make it all Don't stand down against the rules, oh! Relationships (RP with her and I'll add your characters to the list. Or just ask.) Don't stand down, break through Through light in which sun drowns Don't stand down, break through Let all go, break them loose, oh! Trivia *Tech's favorite TV show is Starcatcher Galaxy, a cartoon about a dragonet who is a hybrid of a RainWing and a dragon-like alien called a Geode. *She is right-handed. *The pixelated lightning bolt on Tech's hoodie and headphones has been adopted by her as her logo. It's on the back of her laptop, her tablet and laptop cases, and all of her video game nametags have a lightning bolt icon next to it. *Tech hates makeup. She says it makes her scales feel itchy and uncomfortable. *She has Asperger's, which is the cause of her anti-socialness and probably her short temper. *Although she prefers cartoons and animated movies, Tech doesn't have a problem with live-action shows and movies - as long as they don't seem to be too dramatic or cheesy by her standards. *Tech mentally writes fanfiction in order to go to sleep. **She also sleeps with a stuffed Dalmatian that she's had since she was a year old. *Her three biggest fears are spiders, horror movies, and her favorite TV shows being cancelled without a big special final episode. *Despite practically living off of sweets, Tech has never experienced a sugar rush, high, or crash. *She is fluent in Aquatic, and often uses it to silently insult somebody. *Her favorite insult is "clod". She's not entirely sure what it means, though. *Tech is currently the seventh highest-ranking player on a popular MMORPG. *Tech shares her name with one of the Elements from the Skylanders video game series. **Coincidentally, MewtwoLucario's favorite Skylander, Drobot, is a cyborg dragon of the Tech Element. *She thinks the Kami are bogus. *All she currently wants from the world is to see it burn. That's probably a normal, angsty teenager thing, but she's been feeling like that since she was five. *Nothing entertains her more than watching a fight over the internet. *Several of Tech's powers are based off of fictional characters. **Her being a cyborg is based off of Platyborg from Phineas and Ferb. **Her left talon being able to shoot lasers or a tractor beam and form a screen out of her claws are based off of Peridot from Steven Universe. Peridot also inspired large portions of Tech's personality. **Her interchangeable cyborg arm is based off of Mega Man from the video game franchise of the same name. **The mechanical spider legs that Tech generally uses to get around are based off of Zim from Invader Zim. ***Her love of junk food is also based off of the Almighty Tallests from the same show. Right through gravity Just right through what Earth planned Right through gravity Right through now, let them loose, oh! Reference Ride through gravity For all that's not falls down Right through anomalies With one worth believin' in, oh! Gallery With one worth believin' in With one worth believin' in Just ride on until it's through, oh! Featured In *Multiverse Invades! Category:Characters Category:Females Category:NightWings Category:RainWings Category:Hybrid Dragons